


Letters

by Rootlessshaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307: Clarke having to leave was the only bad thing that happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Letters, Love Letters, immediate love confessions, not slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootlessshaw/pseuds/Rootlessshaw
Summary: Clarke left Polis and returned to her people. Lexa writes her a (not so formal) thank-you for their time. Words meant only for Clarke's eyes.





	

Dear,

Now that you have returned to your people and our paths are once again separated, I'd like to thank you for our times together.  
This feeling of thankfulness is one I could not fully speak in our goodbye. A feeling I do not dare speak out loud, it seems. As if it speaks of holiness, of the impossible, of miracles never meant to be public. 

And though these words feel sacred, their purpose persists to be read by your eyes. to be part of your thoughts. to live inside you soul. Maybe not though they are, but because they are sacred. That only the infinite heavens inside your eyes can hold them.  
So in the mere light and presence of blessed candles, I write these words meant only for you.

Thank you.

These past few days,  
You have opened my eyes, to worlds beyond the stars.  
You have opened my lips, to words beyond my grasp.  
You have opened my mind to roads beyond our paths.  
You have opened my heart. 

These past few days, have made me feel things I thought forever lost, rightfully forbidden, not worth longing for. Things I still do not dare to dream, now that you are gone.

But the memory of your touch will linger in my thoughts for long.  
I still feel the traces your fingers left on my body. The times I try to remember all the paths they roamed, I get distracted by the taste of your warmth. The sound of your hidden softness. The scent of your beauty. The sight of your braveness. Even the touch of your recklessness. Every part of my body reminds my mind of every part of you. Of how you are still bonded to them in everything I do. Of how you are still bonded to me. And now even my devoted mind can't seem to stop finding you in everything I do. It finds your eyes in the cloudless sky, your hope in my youngest students, your laugh in the playful flames of my candle, your past in the stars at night, your absence in the coldness of my bed, your existence in my thoughts. Though you have left this place, your remembered presence still brightens these surroundings. You still brighten me. 

 

May our paths soon cross.  
May that be in amity. 

Still fealty,  
Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! (If I keep this up, it might get nsfw...)
> 
> Let's be friends (rootlessshaw.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
